We can't go on like this
by vintageladyy
Summary: When an argument leads to a rather distressing accident, it will take all Rachel has to keep Ross alive, and to keep the gang together through this upsetting time. Emotions run high, changes will be made, and the love between Rachel and Ross may shatter, forever. Lobsters, maybe a later Mondler coupling. Please R&R!
1. Preface

**Another Friends Fanfic, a possible remake to my first. Will update weekly if I'm not busy. Please, enjoy, and R&R, I would very much like to see your thoughts on this, good and bad!**

* * *

**_Preface_**

Ross Geller knew that his time was up when he saw the truck turn wild on the icy road, and smash into his car. It was immediately flipped, and sent into the air, as the trucks tyres screeched into the cold night air.

He now lay on the wet ground, feeling blood dampen his shirt beneath his coat, feeling a sickly warmth prickle his cold skin. He lay motionless, his hazy eyes fixed on the dark sky above. His car lay in pieces around him, as his broken fingers twitched once or twice.

Yes, Ross Geller knew that his time was up, but he would keep fighting until his last breath, so he could see the girl he loves for one last time.

* * *

**Apologies for the short introduction, more to come soon c:**


	2. Chapter 1

_'Tired of living like a blindman / I'm sick of sight without / A sense of feeling / And this is how you remind me'_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was Monday morning, and Ross Geller slowly drove his car down the street, somewhere in New York. Like every regular Monday, he had left early from work to pick up his girlfriend, Rachel, who, after desperately searching for a good job, with the help of Monica, found a well paid one at a designer . For now, she would be an assistant, that one person who runs around doing jobs for others, but her determination was inspiring, and any day now they all knew she would get promoted. Ross had high hopes for her, _what a girl_ he would say, when he used to admire her from afar.

Realizing he was close, he immediately pulled the breaks, and gradually parked himself right outside, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and looking out the window, observing many people all dressed up in work clothes pouring out the front entrance. Some on phones, others with cigarettes, some completely oblivious to the world around them as they stumbled out from their tiring day of work. Rachel was always last, for she worked at the top floor, and the elevator down was pretty bad.

_"I'm telling you guys, one day I'll get stuck in that crappy elevator and probably bring the whole building down with my screaming!" _she had said when she arrived into the apartment after her first day at her new job. It was one of many nights when she would return late, lazily walking in and dumping her keys on the counter loudly so they knew she was home. Ross always got worried when she didn't come home. He would sit for hours on Monica's couch, silently watching the fuzzy t.v in front of him, only to be reassured by the gang that she would be home soon, and they were always right.

Returning from his daydream, he could see a familiar face appearing from the crowd, her worn face creased into a rather swoon like smile. At first Ross thought she was smiling at him, that was until the crowd started to fade, did he realize that Rachel was talking with a man. He too had a smile, more like a flirty smug of a face, has he leaned against the wall, hands in pockets. They laughed, and Rachel gently slapped her hand on his shoulder, another flirty gesture which made Ross's blood boil. He couldn't believe his eyes. Rachel was flirting with this stranger, and she seemed like she was having a good time. Ross's mind wandered as he started making accusations. How long where they doing this? Was Rachel seeing him behind Ross's back? No, she wouldn't, would she?

The two, after what seemed hours of silently flirting, finally waved goodbye, and the stranger walked away to his car, giving one last wave out the window. Rachel hurried over, her heels hitting the stony surface with a crack, as she opened the passenger door, and slipping in, placing her satchel down in front of her, and pushing her hair away from her eyes, giving Ross a small peck on the cheek.

"Hey hon, feeling okay, you look pale?" she asked, examining Ross's face. Feeling okay? Of course he wasn't okay, he just saw his girlfriend flirting with an absolute stranger.

"I'm alright, so, who was that?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"That man you were with by the door?" he replied, maybe a little to quickly.

Rachel looked a little taken aback, and crossed her legs as Ross started the car, and pulling out to the road.

"Oh, he's just a friend from work, why do you ask?"

Ross gave her a look, strengthening his rip on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning a pearl white.

"I think you already know the answer, Rach. You _were_ practically flirting to him right in front of my eyes!" he said, feeling anger swell up inside him.

"Wha? Flirting?! Ross, we were _not _flirting!" she replied jokily.

"Oh please, don't lie! I saw you, just a minute ago, you were totally leading him on!"

She snorted, now facing Ross, her eyes like slits.

"My god, Ross! Just stop! Please, I'm not having another conversation about this," she spoke, turning to face the window, leaning on her hand.

"You just don't want to talk about it because you _know _it's true," he muttered under his breath.

Maybe that went a little too far, for a second after Ross had said those words, Rachel had gasped, once again facing Ross, eyes red with angry tears.

"You know what, that's it, pull over, I'd rather walk than be with you right now," she spat, picking up her satchel.

Ross faced her, immediately regretting his words.

"Ross! Pull over!" she shouted, and he responded, parking at a rather shabby side of the street. Rachel stepped out, and before she left, she said,

"You always know how to ruin things, Ross, you know that?"

before slamming the door shut, and leaving a rather upset Ross, who now had his face in his hands.

* * *

**Quick update, more coming soon!**


End file.
